Nobody's Story
by Brisinger559
Summary: Oreville-Ore, as his friends call him- has just died. He wakes up in a strange town, full of warm colors and wierd people. A festival is going on, and he decides to see if anyone there can help him get rid of his confusion. Bad summary, but story is good!


If people say that everybody is the same, but with different personalities, then they are wrong... I used to believe that too, but then my world turned upside down... I was 15 when i died, and that's when life became complicated... I guess I should start from the beginning:  
My doctors always told me I had a weak heart, with probably four more years to live... I was thirteen then. Now I am a seventeen-year-old who has lost his heart and is just a body and soul.  
The day I died, I was running around with my little cousin and all of a sudden, I dropped to the floor, and i saw a blinding light... I heard a loud ringing noise in my ear, and my left arm was throbbing! I passed out, and the next thing I know, I am in the hospital. But not having surgery, watching myself have surgery!  
By then, I knew I was dead, so I relaxed and waited for the departure to wherever I may go, and when I opened them again, I was in a strange new town with new clothes, sights, smells, and sounds! I was lying against a tall oak tree, with burning orange and red leaves, apparently enjoying my lazy afternoon.  
"That's wierd," I muttered to myself, "it was Spring when I went to sleep..."  
And that's when I remembered I had died! I was wondering what this was, some wierd heaven? Or maybe my imagination... But for some reason, I knew it was real, and that I was alive again... But there was something wrong...  
I should be scared, but for some reason, I wasn't feeling anything.  
I saw a man walking in the park I was in, so I stopped him to ask him where I was...  
When I do, he looks at me dumbfounded but then his face lights up and he says, "Ah! A tourist, yes? Here for the Twilight Town Fall Festival? It lasts all week, with a fireworks show at the end of every day, by the clocktower."  
I nod a polite thank-you and leave for the clocktower, where I am sure there will be tourist fliers.  
When I get on the road, I see little shops so I go to the nearest one, and then I realize that all of them are empty. There are no people around, probably watching the nightly fireworks.  
I turn around, and then I see a dark-skinned man with white hair and a black cloak in my face! I didn't hear him coming so I'm a little sketchy about this guy...  
Again, I should be afraid, but I feel nothing.  
He looks away from me turns toward the moon, and says, "Majestic, yes?"  
I don't know who this guy is so I just nod. He seems crazy and if he tries it, I think I'll be able to beat him in a fight.  
Without glancing back at me, he continues, "Do you remember your name?"  
At that I am confused, so I ask, "What do you mean? Of course I remember my name! Who are you?"  
"There is no need for yelling, child. I know what you have been going through today."  
At this, I am really starting to lose my temper, and so I yell, "You do NOT know what I am going through! Who are you?"  
He turns and laughs at me! Then he says, "Oh really? You have died, and yet, here you are, walking on this strange world! You have never been here before, yet it seems familiar. I am Xemnas, now tell me your name."  
This is more of a command then a question so immediately I bark out,"Oreville, but people call me Ore."  
All of a sudden, he says Xero, and something seems right. I tell him that is my name before I can even think about it, and he just smiles, like he knew this would happen.  
He tells me of an Organization, one of Nobodies, like me, who have lost their heart and is now an empty body with souls, who are trying to regain hearts.  
I get caught off-guard with this, because if I get a new heart, I wouldn't have heart problems and can do all the things that I was never able to.  
He doesn't tell me how this is possible, just that I must be special if i wasn't turned into the lesser nobodies. He tells me I can open Dark Corridors and control the lesser Nobodies, and that I have powers that I never thought possible. He tells me that they can help me hone those powers, and in the end, get a new heart.  
He asks if I want to become a part of this organization, and without hesitation, I easily say, "Yes," and then life gets much more complicated for me.


End file.
